utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Yuumei Ekiguchi
__NOEDITSECTION__ Character Design Overall Style: '''Yuumei has taken a great liking to more Lolita and Victorian styles. Throughout many of her videos and gallery, this can be seen. Her outfits vary and change greatly but for the most part she will always head back to her main interest. She will always be wearing at least one Lolita-esque item, more commonly shoes or hair accessories. Due to the fact that she does like to take her name meaning to heart, she wears a crown on her head just to show how 'famous' she will get. (Plus,it is also a little bauble from her earlier childhood days.) '''Hair Colour: '''More commonly dubbed as a "bubblegum pink" colour. '''Eye Colour: Dark pink Headgear:'' ''A crown, the same colour as her dress. There is often a hidden microphone in one of the jewels of the crown. It opens up with special hinges, allowing Yuumei to slip in a small, wireless, string microphone. Dress: 'Simple, dark mauve-ish dress that splits down in the middle. It flares out to either side of her legs and acts almost as a swishing cape in the back. On some renditions of her outfit, there are frills at the top where her ample bustline begins and the bottom where there are small frills at the bottom of her dress. Under Shorts: Bright pink and reach to usually mid-thigh or higher. They were once longer shorts, about to the knee, that were now converted to thin, long strips that she wraps around to create the signature pink ribbons on her thighs. There are always four large strips on her legs that create said ribbons. The pattern that they create will vary but there will always be guaranteed four main strips regardless. '''Arm Wear: '''On her left arm is a simple black bracelet, rather tight on her wrist. Right arm is a long, gray sleeve that cuts into a triangle. There is a small ring loop at the end that she slips on to her middle finger. There is a chunky, pink bracelet. She sometimes switches between a chunky, black one and mauve one, all depending on her mood. '''Leg/footwear: '''Lolita platforms, both black and about 2-3 inches off the ground. They are strapped together by the ankle and in front have a single, tiny bow on each. The latches to undo said shoes are located at the side and hold four individual holes each strip of leather. '''Nationality/Race: '''Valkyrie by racial definition. Half American, Half Japanese, raised in Ireland, then later moved to the states. '''Catch Phrase: '"Let's Make Music~♥" and "Too Badass To Crash" Wing Series/ACT2 As of January 19th, 2012, Yuumei has come to be a part of a mini series created by the creator of UTAUloid 'Haneon Akari. '''The group has been known as "The Wing Series" and features a small group of UTAUloid sporting wings, either mechanical or real, somewhere on their person, symbolizing and representing their unity. This is a new signature appearance for her and is in its Beta stage. The current ''Wing Series design is as follows: 'Overall Style-' During the formation of this outfit, it was said that Yuumei would better portray a more 'darker' appearance rather than that of angelic qualities. Therefore, her colour scheme revolves around her traditional black and pink and the added wings have a sort of 'demonic' (or perhaps bat-like) approach and feel to them. '''Headgear: The signature crown adorning the bubblegum lolita's head now has a small, bat wing add-on. It is smaller in size but still suits its purpose. Rather than it being also her microphone, she now has a headmic that swings around the side of her face, gently caressing the flesh of her cheek. Often covered by her bangs, it can only be noticeably seen near her chin. Accessories-''' In addition to a new outfit, many frilled accessories have been put into place, such as longer armlets with flamboyant, frilled sleeves and metal at the top, exposing shining 'play', 'pause' and 'stop' buttons. Toward her neckline is a thin,black lace and a thin, black, veil-like material around the flesh of her neck. She now sports garters and ankle winglets that work a double purpose as speakers. 'Waist-' Around the waistline is a pink sash breaking through the black material makeup of her dress, wrapping around her frame and laying idly on her left hip. Along with the new dress design comes a larger pair of 'hip wings'. These also function as speakers and have a moving capability for both style and convenience. 'Leg/Footwear-' The traditional, 2-3 inch lolita platforms have stayed with the new outfit, as well as leg ribbons, although they are now pushed down closer to her ankles. In addition to that, they are a lighter colour in comparison to the hot pink as well as neatly tied together with an individual bow at either side of her legs. She also now sports two pink garters on her upper thighs to match with this seamless, frilly outfit. ~ SOFT APPEND ~ As of November 19th, 2013, Yuumei received her first append. It is finished being recorded and OTOed, but it is not yet released to the public. The release date for this voicebank should be between December 8th to December 21st roughly. During this time, she has gained a new outfit and along the way more meaning toward who she really is. 'Overall Style-' For the soft append, Yuumei takes on a Victorian approach, mixing together certain avian qualities to hint at her being a Valkyrie. She still sticks to her gothic lolita 'roots' and sports colors close to the Wing Series design. 'Headgear-' In this outfit, more attention is drawn toward her crown. The bubblegum lolita's signature item is jet black with larger pink jewels and now has white frills on the base and sides. Behind it lies a large black bow, keeping her hair in a cascading ponytail. On left the side of her head is the ear/wing of a Valkyrie, as can be noted by the floating feathers to her right. Only one is displayed. '''Hairstyle- '''In addition to a newer look on her crown, Yuumei has received a new hairstyle. Rather than her spastic curls, her hair is smoothed out toward the top and ripples down into neat, doll-like curls. '''Accessories- Like always, the Bubblegum lolita likes to match and accessorize. For this outfit, she once again sports a black, lacey choker at the base of her neck, albeit a much darker shade than the'' Wing Series.'' On her arms are long, transparent armlets with the design of spider webs, hinting toward one of the 'creepier' things she enjoys. The armlets spread to the middle of her hand and cut off, leading to small rings, one on each of her middle fingers, to keep them in place. On her hands and wrists are lolita cuffs with ruffles a plenty. White ruffles cover the top of her hands and the beginning of her wrists while the middle is a solid, lacey black. On her right shoulder is the tattoo of a white feather, again signifying her standing as a Valkyrie, but also leads to showing the purity and innocence that her voicebank intended to display. Outfit-''' Consists of a beautiful ballroom gown. At the top of the neck is a culmination of rose-like black ruffles, an actual pink rose laying in the middle between her breasts. Her sleeves are ruffled black lace The actual dress is a long, black and pink 'ruffle dress', the two black lines running from either sides of her chest 'hold up' parts of her dress to give it a ruffled effect. At the bottom of the magenta fabric is a thin trace of black riding along the 'curves' the bottom displays. It then breaks into a second layer, which is not as ruffled but still beautifully crafted. The opposite is going on here color wise, where it is the black material making up this part and a thin line of magenta toward the bottom. The last layer, though not fully visible, is also black and ruffled, hiding her feet and giving her the apperance of gliding on air as she walks. '''Leg/Footwear: Though it cannot be seen, Yuumei is sporting a pair of knee-high, Victorian styled boots, colored a black similar to the bottom hem of her dress. Voice Configuration Voicebank: Yuumei's ACT1 and ACT2 both support Romaji and Hiragana. ACT2 can be downloaded here. She is now on her SOFT APPEND, which can be downloaded Here . Voice Type: N/A at the moment Character Relations For those who are not related to Yuumei directly by blood: Shiroyuki Hoshiko- 'Friend 'Hibiki Komida-''' Friend 'Forrest Hetane-' Friend '''Zokune Ein- Friend Calandra-''' Friend 'Kazue Samayo '- Friend Trivia *She currently has a Fanclub on DeviantART * Yuumei's favourite video game is Harvest Moon: Animal Parade. *She adores strawberries, kiwis and bananas. *Although she wears quite a lot of pink, her favourite colour is actually maroon. *Her model number is located on the back of her neck in an old english-type calligraphy. *Her favourite song is Au Revoir ''by Malice Mizer *She is very partial to heterochromia and interchanging colours and will grow widely attached to someone that has one or both of these qualities. *She obsesses over the number 13 *She adores Gothic novels and dark-type entertainments such as works from ''Tim Burton and Edgar Allan Poe. *She has a fascination with spiders, but wouldn't be caught dead touching one. *Some of her abilities as a Valkyrie entitle more to sensing the dead, numerous telekenetic abilities, Illusionary tactics, and super human senses, strength is the one more seen in side comics featuring Yuumei. *A nickname she would more commonly like to be known as would be "Bubblegum Lolita" or "B. Loli" Gallery Yuumei,daughterofevil.png|The Lady of Sin Yuumeisiajeeves.jpg|Chain Girl Yuumeiflash.png|Circus Monster Concept Art circusmonsteryuumei.png|Circus Monster Cell Shot yuumeiscissorhands.png|Scissorhands yuumeiutauloid.png|Yuumei's VERY FIRST Picture <3 yuumeicoloured.png|Original Concept for Circus Monster Yuumei.png|Party Time! yuumeifreeb.png|"Come Closer, won't you?" <3 yuumeicyberpunkd.png|Cyberpunk'd (by asparagus) yuumeitrade-1.png|Pretty girl in an empty room yuumeibg.PNG|Fellow Keyblade Wielder yuumeidemongirlfriend.png|Demon Girlfriend yuumeismallerbackground.jpg|~ SOFT APPEND ~ with background softappendchibi.png|~ SOFT APPEND ~ Chibi form yuumei...jpg|Asian beauty yuumeibed.png|"World is Mine" yuuute.jpg|Multicolored Valkyrie newyuumei.png|Alternate Design for the ~ SOFT APPEND ~ Usage Clause *Do not change any appearances, not even a small detail, if they are pre determined. Appearance changes only allowed with permission and negotiation of '''Célèbres. *Commercial use forbidden. *If Yuumei is used, please send a message on YouTube to yuumeiutau and attach a video! *Do not alter Yuumei's samples as to create a completely new Utau. Do not steal her design, claim her voicebank as yours, roleplay or draw her without permission and so on. *The information in this article has been made, corrected, and is completely accurate due to the fact that the author of the character has made it. It will be subject to change without any warning so long as Célèbres is the one editing it. *'NEVER' claim ownership of this character, her voice bank, her art, etc if you are not the rightful owner. *'Never' violate any UTAU rules, copyright policies, ettiquite rules, et cetera. *NEVER under ANY circumstances edit this page without MY permission. *Do not Redistribute *Do not create songs that intentionally cause contradition among masses.